Unova Adventures
by Tokomon forever
Summary: Angie is starting her Pokemon adventures. She will experince friendship,romance, challenges and more!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on Black and White. But not all will be accurate. Steffano is the main character's Pokemon, and he is a Sandile. So I will mostly call him Steffano or Sandile.**

I woke up at the ring of my alarm clock. I shot the Pidove shaped alarm clock to snooze. I saw my Pokemon Steffano the Sandile still asleep on the end of the bed. That Pokemon could sleep through a Earthquake. Yawning I slipped back to sleep.

It turned out I did not hit the snooze button, but the off button instead. Well 20 minutes before I had to walk to school my mother came in, and shook me awake. "W-whats going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Get up! You have to go to school today. It's Monday!"

"Oops sorry."

My mom looked at my alarm clock. "You have no time to take a shower. Just put some dioradant on. Now get dress, and then come and get some breakfast."

My mom walked out of my room. Steffano still asleep I shook him awake. Steffano yawned. Gently I shooed him out so he could make his morning bathroom break, and I could get dress. I got on my shorts, my white shirt, black jacket, socks with lilipups on them, and my black boots. In my rush I almost forgot my pink hat that I got on the last minutes.

I walked to the kitchen. My dad was gone at his job. He is a pokemon prossesor working for Prosseor Juniper. He usally left early. I saw that Sandile was already eating his Pokemon food on the floor. Some pokeball cereal sat in a bowl on the kitchen table.

Mother turning around from the sink pointed to the bowl. "Breakfast," she said, and turned back to washing some dishes. I ate my breakfast fast. Ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack, and ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom, Bye Lulu," Lulu is my mothers pet Unfezant. "Come Steffano lets head to school." Sandile nodded and jumped on my shoulder. I headed toward Nuvema Town Pokemon Acamdemy. I have went to this school since Kindergarden because I have lived in Nuvema my whole entire life.

When I got there I looked around the yard full of other 9th graders. I was looking for my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca. Bianca and I are BFF. She may be a bit scatterbrained sometime, but she still my best friend. Cheren was a good friend. When we were younger he made the best Pokemon noises ever. He thinks it childish now through. Cheren was also good at math too. He would help Bianca and I a lot. He still does.

I saw Bianca and Cheren talking to Cheren's cousin Brett at the pinic tables. Steffano and I headed over to them. "Hi Bianca and Max," I said and I pat Bianca's Lilipup Max on the head. "Hio Angie, Hey there little Steffano."

I looked over at Brett and Cheren. "Hi," Brett said. Cheren said nothing, but continued playing some game on his IPhone.

"Hey Brett," I said not keeping my eyes off the hostile Cheren. What was his promblem? Then my crush Roland brought me back to the world. Roland came up to me, and smiled. He had light brown hair, a red hat, blue jacket, and black pants.

"Hi Angie-" he began, but suddenly Prossesor Juniper came up to them.

"Just the 5 I was looking for," she said happily.

**What did you think? I can tell you a couple things. Spoiler for storie. There will be the Ferris wheel shipping!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is based on Black and White. But not all will be accurate. Steffano is the main character's Pokemon, and he is a Sandile. So I will mostly call him Steffano or Sandile.**

I woke up at the ring of my alarm clock. I shot the Pidove shaped alarm clock to snooze. I saw my Pokemon Steffano the Sandile still asleep on the end of the bed. That Pokemon could sleep through a Earthquake. Yawning I slipped back to sleep.

It turned out I did not hit the snooze button, but the off button instead. Well 20 minutes before I had to walk to school my mother came in, and shook me awake. "W-whats going on?" I asked sleepily.

"Get up! You have to go to school today. It's Monday!"

"Oops sorry."

My mom looked at my alarm clock. "You have no time to take a shower. Just put some dioradant on. Now get dress, and then come and get some breakfast."

My mom walked out of my room. Steffano still asleep I shook him awake. Steffano yawned. Gently I shooed him out so he could make his morning bathroom break, and I could get dress. I got on my shorts, my white shirt, black jacket, socks with lilipups on them, and my black boots. In my rush I almost forgot my pink hat that I got on the last minutes.

I walked to the kitchen. My dad was gone at his job. He is a pokemon prossesor working for Prosseor Juniper. He usally left early. I saw that Sandile was already eating his Pokemon food on the floor. Some pokeball cereal sat in a bowl on the kitchen table.

Mother turning around from the sink pointed to the bowl. "Breakfast," she said, and turned back to washing some dishes. I ate my breakfast fast. Ran upstairs and brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack, and ran down stairs.

"Bye Mom, Bye Lulu," Lulu is my mothers pet Unfezant. "Come Steffano lets head to school." Sandile nodded and jumped on my shoulder. I headed toward Nuvema Town Pokemon Acamdemy. I have went to this school since Kindergarden because I have lived in Nuvema my whole entire life.

When I got there I looked around the yard full of other 9th graders. I was looking for my two best friends, Cheren and Bianca. Bianca and I are BFF. She may be a bit scatterbrained sometime, but she still my best friend. Cheren was a good friend. When we were younger he made the best Pokemon noises ever. He thinks it childish now through. Cheren was also good at math too. He would help Bianca and I a lot. He still does.

I saw Bianca and Cheren talking to Cheren's cousin Brett at the pinic tables. Steffano and I headed over to them. "Hi Bianca and Max," I said and I pat Bianca's Lilipup Max on the head. "Hio Angie, Hey there little Steffano."

I looked over at Brett and Cheren. "Hi," Brett said. Cheren said nothing, but continued playing some game on his IPhone.

"Hey Brett," I said not keeping my eyes off the hostile Cheren. What was his promblem? Then my crush Roland brought me back to the world. Roland came up to me, and smiled. He had light brown hair, a red hat, blue jacket, and black pants.

"Hi Angie-" he began, but suddenly Prossesor Juniper came up to them.

"Just the 5 I was looking for," she said happily.

**What did you think? I can tell you a couple things. Spoiler for storie. There will be the Ferris wheel shipping!**


End file.
